Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Lady takahashiblu
Summary: My version of B.D. Edward left Bella, alone, and pregnant on the island. Bella never called Rosalie;because Alice came to rescue her. Alice threw Bella a life preserver, and Bella clutched it. Now Bella travels to Alaska, without knowing why. Kate gets a strange call from Alice- who basically asks her one question. Do you believe in human and vampire mating?Pairings: Bella/Kate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys it lady t with another story cooking! First time posting my Twi stories on here so if you like it: i want to here about it. And if you think its a piece of horse poop, rant about it. I take all reviews, besides, they all help me make a story that you'd like. Enjoy my awesome readers!BTW, this starts off with the day AFTER Edward finds out shes pregnant.

((Bella pov))

I woke up to ab absolutely nothing. Yawning, I sat up, automatically searching for Edward. I found nothing cold on the sheets with me. "Edward?" I mumbled gruffiy, my voice still thick with sleep."EDward?" My fingers grasped something cool and thin on my pillow. _"A note? Maybe he went hunting again?"_ I shook my head as I stumbled across the carpet, looking for the switch. _"Edward already hunted a few weeks ago..is he losing control?"_ I blinked against the sudden attack against my eyes. _ouch._ I opened the note, curious as to why he had left again.   


_Bella,_

_ Why Bella? I gave you my love, my damned soul and yet you turn around and stab me in my silent heart! Don't waste your time trying to track us- I'm sure the rest of the family wouldn't want to support your bastard spawn. With love-_

_Edward Cullen_

I slid to the ground, shock and a familiar numbing sense take racket my mind in waves. _"No!"_A choked sob croaked its way out of my throat. "Nononononono _ please God no!"_ A panicked hysteria rolled over me. "Let this be a horrible dream...let this be a nasty dream..." I pressed my palms to my head and chanted the same thing over and over again...until sleep claimed me..._  
_

888888888888

"Bella", someone called me in a far away voice. "Mmmmpmh", I groaned and rolled over, snuggling with the satin covered pillow. _"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Alice palled me sharply, snagging my cuddly pillow away from me._ "Yes ma'am! " I shot up, and saluted her. Just as she was about to laugh, i remembered about yesterday, and tears formed in my eyes, and my lips trembled. "Alice" I whimpered and she reached forward and hugged me. "Alice" I cried, clutching on to her shirt. "He..he left me.." I whimpered. " I know..I saw", Alice said soothingly, stroking my back."He..left...he _left me_ Alice..._he left me_ _again_." My tears fell silent and wet down my chin, but I barley noticed.I hadn't realized that I was sinking back into a cocoon, my cocoon of numbness...until Alice started shaking me too hard. "Bell-No! You _can't _do this again. Bella listen to me!" Alice practically yelled in my face, her lovely dark eye burning into my face. "You have a _baby_ now Bella! You _have _to live! For your baby." Alice repeated again, softer this time. Slowly i started nodding my head, until the numb sensation died. "Alice." I mumbled, still feeling kinda out-of-it. _"Alice!" _I half whispered, my eyes open, like really open. I buried my face in her neck. Deeply inhaling her scent. I love Alice, I really do. But what the heck was she doing here?


	2. The Vision

Nothing Gold Can Stay

Chapter 2: Going Somewhere?

A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes! Just came back from my first day of HS! Whoop whop for the Freshmans this year! lowl Anyways, I just had some extra time story for he Inuyasha fans, check out Promise me Forever, by me. Its got love and funny stuff...oh but that ones on pause. nevermind..but it IS a great story. trust me.

((Alice))

I can't believe Edward would do this to Bella-I can't even believed this happened! Poor Bella..I'm surprised she wasn't in WORSE shape. This crying and hysteria had NOTHING on what Edward had done before. Before, Bella literally was a shell. "Bella?How are you coming along? Are you..scraping out OK?" I asked worryingly. 'What if she goes all sporty suicidal again?' "I'm fine,really I 's no point of it at Ali."Bella muttered. "I can't dwell on him now..fact I can't even _think _about anything that has to do with him Al. He's not worth my time right now..I have a baby to think about. My life isn't my own anymore...whatever decide to do not only impacts me, but my littler nudger to." Bellap said the last part very softly. I starred at her, shocked at how quickly she matured in so little time. Humans are interesting creatures..put them into a reality slapping situation and an almost instinctual reaction occurs. "Bella" I said slowly watching her reaction." We have to go to Denali." "Why does it feel like my life is running a meaningless circle?" She groaned. As I opened my mouth Bella shot me a death glare. "Don't you _dare _answer that!" I laughed. "OKI, I'm officially taking a shower." Bella stretched and got off the bed. As soon as the BR door shut, I was hit with a vision with so much _clarity and so vivid _I was struck dumb.

_The sky was a beautiful grey, and soft snowflakes danced in the cool, crisp wind. Large, rustic-colored pine trees surrounded the field of Irises and white roses..it was breathtaking._ _A thin layer of soft snow covered the ground..and in the middle of field was a great boulder covered in soft moss. My vision suddenly focused on the two vampires on the boulder. It a male and a female...Bella and Jasper. As my heart clenched at the sight, the vision continued on. They were nuzzling each other lovingly..deep love coming off them in waves. Immortality seems to have suited Bella inhumanly well. She is a beauty, well if you love brunettes. Her wonderful chocolate hair curling around her shoulders and at the small of her back. Jaspers locks tousled casually, glinting lightly in the pale hiding sun. After a while of painfully tender moments between the two, Bella raised her head away from Jasper and murmured in the direction of the trees: "Augustus,Reenesme, not to far." A couple of seconds after that two inhumanly beautifully children came bursting forth, holding a stag, each. _


	3. A Puzzling Phone Call

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! *ducks at angry glares* Sorry! High School is so much fun and so time consuming...enough of my pitiful excuses already (lowl)! I love you guys! Thank you readers who stick with me! Anyone curious about Alice's' last vision couple and the summary's couple? Eh? *Hears the crickets* Anyone?!

((Kate pov))

I was reading historical smut and listening to Kelly Clarkson when my ringtone 'People like us' went to off. Growling in annoyance, I reached over the counter and picked up my android. "Hello?" "Hey!Kate! Its Alice, listen I had a vision..."

888888888-

((Bella)

I peaked over for the billionth time at Alice, who sat rigidly in her chair, by the window. Her lovely dark eyes where milky,intense,and tortured, like the scene before her was horribly captivating, and hands clenched into a tight fist, and a grimace graced her face. _''Good God why is this situation so ironic?' _After I had gotten back from taking a shower, Alice seemed...different. Like Edward different before he left me for those long horrible months...I couldn't help the shiver run down my back._'What was with her? Its almost like...like she resents me..a little. What'd I do to her?' 8888888888888-_

_"Bella!"_ Alice's sweet voice ghosted in my ears lightly, making me sigh. "_Bella please!Wake up!" Alice's voice begged frantically, freezing cold hands shaking my arms roughly. "Bella!Bella!" _"Wuzzgoinon?"I mumbled, blinking sleepily from my super comfortable chair and wool blanket. "I don't hate you, please don't' misunderstand, I just..I just..." Alice sighed and raked her hands through her awesome spiky hair. "Wait wait wait," I rubbed my eyes and stretched my shoulders. "What now?" "Bella I saw you..you think I"d.." Alice fidgeted with the corner of my blanket before sighing and giving me her full attention. "I had a vision, and I saw that..that you would hate me for leaving Jasper.." I stared at Alice, shocked. "Your leaving JASPER?" I said loudly, making people glare at me for waking them up. "Its...its complicated." Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. For the first time since shes been with me, I actually looked at her-no like really looked at her. Alice looked..drained,and extremely tired, like she could drop at a seconds notice. "Alice?" I said softly, brushing her silky cheek tenderly."What's wrong?" "Everything Bella, everything."

((Kate pov)

"Alice called." I frowned, her messages was to put it simply-strange. "Bad News?" Irina said the same time as Tanya said "Another get together?" "No." I said slowly "Well sorta..Alice had this vision." I stared hesitantly. "About dragging us all to shop with her ?" Irina snickered. Tanya snorted while I chuckled softly. "No she had a vision about me finding my *mates." Shocked and stunned, both my sisters stared at me with slightly open. Tanya, being the family leader and all, recovered the fastest. "Who, When,Where, and how?" "All Alice would say was that I was going to meet my mate, and asked if I approved of the recent human/vampire matings." "Human and Vampire- she is most definitely up to something."Irina murmured. "I personally didn't mind it, if anything its sexy as hell, but when I questioned her about all this she totally avoided answering." "Did she say anything else?" Irina asked while chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Nope." "Now that I think about it, their has been a recent development with humans and Vampires in *New Immortal city." Tanya tapped her chin while her eyes focused on a faraway point.

Hey, guys!

Please drop a comment, a flame, or a simple emoji in he box below. Tips, advice, -all criticism welcomed. Until next time my awesome readers!

Cheers! :)


End file.
